


难言之隐

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 我要为你偷束山河烟火，烧尽人间苦难。





	1. ？

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆民国AU  
> ◆年龄操作 年差9岁  
> ◆小哑巴甜x富商少爷牛  
> ◆大背景跟着历史走，剩下的细节、人物以及事件全是胡编乱造

 

　　01、

 

　　 **点一盏孤灯，拾起黄昏。**

  
**有人路过心门，难说离分。**

 

 

　　—

 

　　羽生出饭店时，夜里的哈尔滨又下起了雪，二月的东北，雪里都是硝烟弥漫的气息，似乎这雪落在身上能烫出一个个火星子的窟窿。

　　醉态憨欢的人被正装革履的男人亲手送上车，羽生站在雾朦的昏黄灯光下戴上手套，他抹了一把车镜上的水，让司机把车上的两位将军送回去，之后直接把车开回家，不用再来接他。

　　抖开大衣猎风一响，裹挟着腊月风刀穿在身上，走进灯火薄雾的长夜街头。

　　仗要打，春节也照样要过，腊梅树上的红灯笼挂了好几天，被风雪摧折的如同这片破碎山河，摇摇欲坠。

　　羽生很少走路回家，偶尔车坏了或者司机有事不能接他，他坐个马车回去也行，只是今晚他拒绝了东北军两位将军的拉拢，有些心绪不宁，想一个人走走。

　　羽生祖籍是日本的，但他的家族很早就迁去了英国经商，工业革命让他们在英国站住脚并且富了起来，1842年清政府签订《中英南京条约》开放港口通商，羽生家就随势进入了中国市场，最开始是在上海和广州做航运，后来天津贸易在北方异军突起，羽生爷爷便把航运又跟着做到了北方。

　　侵华战争打响时，羽生的爷爷当机立断的垄断了东三省的军火厂，做起了军火商，战争第三年羽生的爷爷因病去世，他爷爷生前，一心只有钱财，他父亲也一样，做起战争生意毫不迟疑，可羽生不喜欢人命买卖，他甚至根本不喜欢做生意。

　　他在伯明翰大学被迫读了金融专业，可他到底是志不在此，被英国的工业铁锈味熏了四年，时至今日想起来，他还感觉鼻子里充满了油灰。

　　他最喜欢的是假期坐上同学的车去一起去乡下，乡下的春花夏雨、秋麦冬雪、山川江海，能让他短暂的忘记伯明翰不知道是阴云密布还是工业烟雾的天，他有时候会想做一个画家，像透纳那样把风景画成一首诗歌的画家。

　　上学那会儿中文、俄语和法语是他的必修课，他爷爷从他一会识字说话那会儿就请了老师来教他语言，上大学也不例外，每天课一结束就得学习语言，他倒是觉得语言课比金融系的专业课有意思多了，也能更多的让他了解这个时代和别的国家。

　　羽生刚毕业就被父亲送到了上海，让他跟着学习经营了两年，就把他派到了哈尔滨，把两家试水的轻工业制革厂和东三省的军火厂都交给了他来打理，现在东北这边的军火来源，除了英日进口就是羽生家的军火厂，就算从其他国家来，也得从天津的港口进入，还是得经过羽生手下。

　　在东北，不论是党派还是土匪军阀，要买卖武器，离不开羽生。

　　羽生不喜欢归不喜欢，家里的生意他一点不敢耽误，辽阳战事愈演愈烈，国共两党也摩擦不断，东北军的内斗更是没有一刻停息的，投共投日的，联合其他体系志同道合的军阀私下买卖军火储备战资，暗杀军官肃清处决的事隔三差五就来一出，传的沸沸扬扬。

　　这两日不少将军花名正大来拉拢他购置军火，哈尔滨越来越像一片浮萍，在明争暗斗的风暴中心跌宕，前路未知。

　　有轨电车摇着铃铛经过圣索菲亚教堂，羽生站在路口等车辆开过，街对面的洋行正准备关门，墙根抱着两个女孩子乞讨的妇女皮肤黝黑，黑的就像老百姓嘴里万人嚼的资本家的心一样黑。

　　马路牙子上坐着一个歇脚的老头，他靠在身后两屉冒着热乎气的担子上，嘬着一根掉穗的烟杆。

　　他又瘦又高，脸上的纹路深得就像一条条刀刻的干瘪沟岬，头戴着一顶线帽子，他老得看上去就像一个古物件，补着补丁的军绿色布鞋被雪洇透，老头操着一口干巴巴的嗓子，吆喝叫卖了几十年，白天摆摊，夜里担着挑子卖给租界和深宅大院打夜牌的有钱人家。

　　他冻得通红的手捏着廉价木头凿的杆，狠狠嘬了一口吐出浑浊的烟，看到羽生随口笑着吆喝“买包吗？刚蒸的大包，软乎热乎，好吃的。”  
　　  
　　羽生硬质的皮鞋底踩着雪濡湿的马路，他买了四个包子，油纸包好，三个给了乞讨的妇女，年纪稍小的女孩可能就四五岁，她一双怯生生的大眼睛看着手脚干净的男人，像看着一尊花拥金身的小神仙。

　　羽生蹲下来，戴着皮手套去摸小女孩的头“她这个年纪该上学了。”

　　手指满是倒刺的妇女吹着冒热气的包肉喂给小女儿，说女娃读书做什么，她们早早嫁人才是安了她的心，要是能嫁给俄罗斯人最好了，逃离战火也逃离贫穷，说话的女人神态憨厚又坚定，她的两个女儿听话点头应道，虔诚温吞。

　　她问羽生，要不要买她的女儿，不嫁人先去帮工也行，有人要就行。

　　羽生没有在说什么，他能拯救贫穷，却拯救不了根深蒂固的思想，学习于她们而言，也许还不值一个半个包子果腹的价值，他不是布道者，没有那么多泛滥的怜悯。

　　雪里夹着雨下的细细密密，当真是夜凉如水，他加快了脚步。

　　沿街的老店铺被推去大半，经济发展和入侵势力推动着城市新建，亭台楼阁和青砖绿瓦都随着利欲熏心碾成粉末，钢筋水泥填充着权势思想把哈尔滨筑成‘东方莫斯科’，又筑成新时代大世界，晃眼看去，一时难分清它属于哪片土地。

　　白墙黑瓦的院子已经很难见到了，只有羽生住的城北这一块还有两条街有，院子墙头支出的腊梅铺了一层雪沫子，枝条苍劲，清雅高洁，淡淡苦涩的腊梅香里夹杂了别的气息，闻起来像血腥味。

　　羽生放慢脚步，借着江边宅子几豆灯火和过往零星船家的笼光四处看，沿江的石板路灌木杂生，白日都鲜少有人走更别说夜里，没有月光连路都看不清。

　　前面墙根的珍珠梅里，伸着一双赤裸裸的脚，这么冷的天里纹丝不动的支在灌木丛外，脚跟搁在冰冷的石板上微微斜着，就像墙头支出的腊梅，那双脚挺小，露出来的一截脚踝骨瓷般漂亮纤细，不知道是个小孩还是女人，也不知道是死是活。

　　大概死了吧，否则这么冷的天，光着一双脚，多少也该哆嗦。

　　死人而已，在如今眼下这片土地可不是什么稀罕事，单是饿死的逃难者，每天就能推出去埋好几个大坑，羽生并不想多管闲事，他脑子命令他快步走过，眼睛却一直盯着那脆弱的双脚，诡异的美感让他无法移开视线。

　　皮鞋停在赤裸的脚边，身后的船光渐渐远去，视野更加昏暗，几乎要看不清脚下的路。

　　羽生虽说是个生意人，但因为身体原因他烟酒都不能碰，不过打火机倒是随身携带着，他蹲下身风衣摆盖住一地的腊梅，手指摩擦黄铜色的钢轮点燃火苗，汽油味燃烧着空气里弥漫的血腥香甜。

　　羽生借着明暗一点的光，看到那双细瘦的脚上凝了薄薄的水珠，血污沾满脚底，脚踝一圈破了皮似乎被上过刑具枷锁。

　　皮手套拨开脆密的灌木，淤青和干痂的血痕从小腿蔓延到大腿，大腿根被血迹斑斑的白色单褂遮住，一双手罩在袖子里，指尖的血裹着地上的泥冻在了一起，这人单薄的过分，连肩膀都如刀削的纸片，低着头靠坐在白墙灌木间，脏的一缕缕垂下的头发挡住小半张脸，火光下，只能看到秀气的鼻尖和尖俏的下巴，是个少年。

　　手臂挡着灌木，羽生戴着手套的手小心翼翼地碰了一下血渍斑驳的肩头，少年浑身透着一股死气，像路边折断落地的枝条，羽生抬高手，黑色的皮质手套感觉不到任何的温度，他抬起少年线条漂亮的下巴，火光暗昧不清的照亮那张年轻的脸。

　　羽生眉头一皱，手指托着那张脸看，注意力全在眼里熟悉又陌生的轮廓上，险些烧了按在火机上手套，羽生松开烫手的打火机，随手甩了甩又急忙忙打燃。

　　他拿嘴咬下手套，剥开灌木去探那人的鼻息，手指碰到少年的嘴唇，又干又冷，跟手背上珍珠梅的灌木枝叶一般扎手，风吹过他手指间让人分不清是死是活，羽生温热的指腹贴上苍白的颈侧，冷的像冰一样的皮肤下，微弱的静脉跳动让羽生得以呼出胸口紧闭的那口气。

　　他把打火机揣回兜里，动作利落地脱下风衣放在灌木上，脚踩住一边灌木把少年从泥土里抱起，搂在怀里给浑身冰凉的人裹残留余温的风衣，几朵挂在风衣内侧的腊梅被一并拥住。

　　羽生一把抱起轻飘飘的少年，脚下疾步如飞。

　　半年未见，一面之缘，羽生却是一眼就认出了他，他可真是每一次出场都让人心惊肉跳。

 

　　———— TBC ————

我要争取五章完结


	2. Chapter 2

  
　　02、

 

　 **时光留余温，步步** **转身。**

 

　　—

 

　　衣服里掉出来的腊梅被丫头细心的从床上捡出放在木盘里，今儿一早都萎得干枯，但余香依旧清甘，羽生先生抱回来的脏兮兮小先生睡了两天愣是眼皮都没动一下。

　　这小先生是碰不得水又高烧不退，单是医生来处理身上的伤口就弄到后半夜，她们给擦个身子都费劲，掀不得被子，不敢多使劲儿，小先生手上还打着吊瓶背上背上也有伤，衣服也没穿，浑身都是汗，医生叮嘱了不让随意移动，她们也不敢多碰。

　　羊角辫的丫头擦着小先生鬓角犯了难，这头发臭的头发可怎么弄是好。

　　“要不问问羽生先生能不能剪了吧，这没法整啊，总不能躺床上洗头吧。”白色的帕子一角染成了黑红色，不知道泥沙还是血块的颗粒掉到枕头上。

　　“不好吧，先生现在肯定忙正事呢。”换了盆干净水进来的小丫头十四五岁，对床边姐姐的话不置可否“不过先生也说了，小先生的事可以随时联系他。”

　　“我去给先生打个电话，香香你给小先生量个体温，吊水快没了，妮儿，你去后院请一下医生换药。”年纪稍大的女人放下手里的边说边往外走，心里也是愁。

　　羽生把人带回来就坐火车去了长春办事，他主办的学校有文人批判抗议国民党全线抗战下，长春某些军阀趁乱与伪军势力勾结而被押收监，校长和老师以及学生家长一起连坐下了狱，保不准这枪打的是革命文学还是他们羽生家，得到消息羽生连夜离开了哈尔滨。

　　长春公馆里，留声机放着管弦乐，阳光落在桌子一角，风吹窗纱，一派岁月静好。

　　羽生挺直腰板坐在皮椅里，看信函的姿态也显得挺拔精神，他刚挂了长春党务调查处李振寅处长的电话，秘书递给他的电报信函拿手里半天才得空看个开头，电话又响了起来。

　　他抬手不急不缓地接起电话，听了两句，羽生放下手里的信纸，起身指了指挂衣架上的羊毛风衣，秘书立刻去给他取，羽生手指压着信笺，看了一眼对面的座钟，嘴上说道“剪，照顾好他，我会尽快回去。”

　　挂了电话，扣上西装纽扣，套上麻色的风衣，窗户上映出半明半晦的影子轮廓，羽生嘴角一挑迈步出了门，他记得家里那个半死不活的小孩是极讨厌这身洋人的穿着。

　　出了公馆大门，日头正盛，万里无云的蓝天只有一轮赤日，晒得路边积雪反着光，羽生坐进车里拉上了帘子，秘书看他翘着腿靠进椅背里，双手虚握搁在腿上隐在暗处，以为他在思考对策，秘书细心的减慢了车速。

　　车辆颠簸扬起遮光的黑布，羽生余光捕捉到落在隐秘暗地里的稀薄阳光，舔过他的手背隐去，羽生闭上眼睛感受着手背残留的余温，赤日苍穹，恍惚是入了夏时。

　　记忆是孱缓江水，人似渡船行舟可肆意停摆。

　　东北的夏时不比南方潮闷，燥得太阳恍惚能直接烧燃这片黑土地，一月半月也不见下一滴雨，无风的日头快把黑泥的马道给晒干瘪了，羽生坐在庇荫的茶棚里，都觉得能闻到石头和泥巴烤出来的赤裸裸尘土味，他喝了一口凉茶，一身衬衣裹着汗还一丝不苟的扣到脖子。

　　旁边抽烟的几位军官脱了帽子，一个个军服装的歪七扭八，知道的是东北军，不知道的还以为是哪个山头下来的匪头子，说来也没差，正经把自己当个军人的东北军都上了战场，国难当头，但凡知道这身军服穿在身上意味着什么的，他都不能是拿烟杆子坐太平地里，称个‘司令’、‘大帅’，‘将军’的去作威作福。

　　“羽生先生真不去露露身手？嗨，也不图个什么胜败，消遣消遣。”吧着烟嘴的男人在青黄燎烧的烟雾里眯着眼看羽生，他手往马场一指，模样颇为骄傲。

　　羽生顺势看过去，草地里站着七八个年纪差不多大的小青年，统一的黑长靴白裤子黑外套的骑马装，手里执一张大弓，蔫眉耷眼的跟傻子似得站在大太阳地下晒着。

　　羽生笑着摆摆手，理了理法式反褶袖口，解开透绿的螺纹袖扣，彬彬有礼又不容再劝的开扇“我还是不了，刘司令，我是个生意人，弓能不能拉另说，就这太阳都能把我晒进医院去。”

　　“行，我这摸枪杆子的不难为您这本家摸账本金银的小少爷。”在桌子上扣了扣黑铜色的烟锅，一双蛇鹰勾眼饶有趣味的越过羽生往后看，一口焦黄牙，嘴里嚼着食熏臭的嘲弄言辞“金老弟，你家娃是吃完奶才出的门吗？比我家新进门的丫头看着还嫩，哈哈哈哈哈。”

　　为首的男人笑的张狂，顿时周围的人跟听着多滑稽的事件，哄堂大笑，连警卫兵和副官都乐出了声。

　　扇着纸扇子的羽生倒是多了份担心，担心他们敞开的衣服下那根撑到岌岌可危处境的皮带会断裂，他们唯一遮丑的，也就还剩像个人似得知道穿条裤子挡着羞了。

　　扇面掩着下巴，羽生眯着眼回头去看，他有点近视，但平日里不爱戴眼镜，嫌麻烦，这会儿倒是吃了亏，只看一片野旷荒凉的黑土地上，风吹热浪飞沙扬的蒙尘视野里，有一抹桃花太阳似得身影走近。

　　羽生合扇落在掌心，总觉得为了这一粒忽如其来的明艳，是人间难得温柔，更是时代造就的荒谬浪漫。

　　炮火炙烤的焦土，覆盖着层层热血，战火似乎早把万里江河在每个人的眼睛烧成了曜石般的黑，目之所及，皆是无边暗黑，透一束天光，落下一抹亮彩，谁都渴愿奔去看一眼，哪怕只是看那海底捞不上的月，也可为此而望山跑死马。

　　他像是所有日光的落处，灿烂、明亮又热烈，脚下疾步的动作摇晃着大褂的衣摆，掀起热风如火烧进羽生的心头。

　　皮肤白嫩的少年穿着一身素色的牡丹粉大褂，黑色的水裤下面是一双普通的圆口布鞋，他面色冷峻，清瘦的脸让下颚线一场锋利，眼细眉浓，嘴倒是生的柔软。

　　他疾步走进茶棚，即便是被十几双嘲讽眼神看着，他也毫不怯弱，目光里傲气凌神。

　　少年路过羽生眉眼都没垂一下，径直疾步走向坐在角落唯一没跟着一起丢人的男人。

　　男人坐姿挺拔，军装穿的板正，眉宇间威严耸立，眼神在看向自己儿子时倒是多了丝温和，男人站起身有些不稳，神色颇有些无奈“今日是来骑马射击的，你怎么还穿这身衣服。”

　　少年抬高下颚神色里尽是不以为然，他抬手比划了几下，把一直捏在手里藏在袖子的手枪一把拍在桌子上，四下顿时落针可闻，少年挺直脊梁，身形如松的站直，抬头盯着比他高一个头的父亲，无声的对峙着。

　　“今日不开枪，你那弦子也甭想要了。”男人语气沉声，字字刚硬不可折。

　　羽生认识说话的男人，但说不上熟悉，他是哈尔滨的巡城官金沅金军长。

　　1929年防俄战役时，金沅作为精锐增援部队参与作战，立了功进到东北第三军团张学良麾下的二旅担任旅长，后来奉天事变在国民党的不抵抗政策下，金沅违抗军令加入临时性的集团军赶去沈阳抗战，金沅断了一条腿差点死过去，回哈尔滨躺了一个月，随后竟然收到一张巡城官这个空有头衔的委任令，多少知道国军有人保他，违抗军令一事也谁再提。

　　金沅的儿子金博洋他多少也有耳闻，说生下来就没声的孩子，是个天生的哑巴，今年十四了，小少年是不爱刀枪也不爱商政，就爱摸把比他矮不了多少的蟒皮三弦，年纪轻轻总爱穿一身不符合新青年模样的大褂，成天往下九流的地儿跑，整个哈尔滨谁不明里暗里揶揄几句金博洋的闲话。

　　都说金博洋是少年情深莽撞，爱靡靡之音下的软玉温香，终有一日得一首牙痕记狼狈收场，今天见到本人，羽生倒不觉然，金博洋一身大褂颇有几分峭峻风骨，神情眼色是坦荡如砥，少年心性剔透的很。

　　金沅一席话也不知道是戳中了少年的逆鳞还是软肋，金博洋咬着后槽牙似笑非笑的拿起枪，所有人都看好戏的哄笑，金博洋跟没听见似得拿着枪慢条斯理的往茶棚外走，一双眼睛转着圈往高处偷瞄，藏不住的锐利精明。

　　羽生只看一眼就知道里面的狡黠和恶劣，小孩子偷偷使坏都这个模样，他一定在盘算着什么，羽生往金博洋刚才眼神的落点看过去——是茶棚的支点。

　　马场原本可没多余供人喝茶避日的棚子，都是为了迎客临时搭的，四根木头插土里做支撑，拉上一张席布用粗麻绳绑在木头上，摆上桌椅就是个茶棚了，羽生心里正有个猜测，就见刚走出茶棚的金博洋猛地一回身举枪对准茶棚里的人。

　　羽生不知为何，看到金博洋眼底的乖张，竟然有一丝兴奋，错过了预想好的脱身计划，少年迅雷之势抬手指天就是一枪，同时一脚踹向脚边微微倾斜松动的木头，堪堪搭成的茶棚轰然倒塌。

　　胆子是真的大，也的确是小孩子才敢有的莽撞脾气，羽生喜欢这种不知天高地厚的人。

　　所以，当几十双黑洞洞的枪口指向金博洋的瞬间，羽生顾不上一屁股的泥，飞奔过去把腹背夹攻的莽撞人抱进怀里护着，要知道一个巡城官的儿子可没几斤分量，换羽生就不一样了，东北国民政府跟他里子面子都贴的热乎，他说几句好话给个台阶，这个哑巴亏不吃也得吃。

　　回想起来，羽生其实不太记得把桃花太阳抱在怀里是什么滋味，紧张情绪控制着羽生的注意力，不过他记得金博洋腰的手感，又细又软，但比女孩子更加的韧劲有力，清清瘦瘦的小孩推开他的劲儿也不小。

　　小孩不会说话，但一双蜜糖栗色的眼睛轮廓生的温驯，湿漉漉的，退半步后忽然想起要佯装凶狠一般，他扔了枪，抬手有些激动的冲羽生比划，一双白细的手腕子从微微滑下的牡丹粉袖口露出，红绳绑着金子做的小牛，他也不管对方看不看得懂，比划完甩手抬脚就走。

　　羽生没追，拍了拍屁股上的泥，走了两步，问金沅刚才金博洋对他比划的什么，金沅毫不遮掩修饰的直言——‘谢谢，但你是日本人，别碰我’。

　　在长春这几天，羽生有事没事就会想起马场上的金博洋。

　　向他走来，却看都不看他，抱起来那么柔软，却浑身都是棱角，眼底温柔乖顺，却做事莽撞冒险。

　　亮着一盏台灯写字的羽生顿了顿笔，窗外暴雪呼啸，他放下钢笔，拿起电话，犹豫一二还是没有拨出去。

　　年夜前三天夜里也是暴雪，是虽没有宵禁，入了夜街上也没人，收估衣的张婶儿按期上金家去收估衣，去前门敲门没人应门，绕去后门发现门没关，她推门进去吓个半死，金沅和他太太死在了家里，一枪爆头，长工丫头们也没放过，全一刀割喉杀了个干净，唯独不见金家两个儿子。

　　时至今日，金博洋的哥哥金杨还不知道在哪里，也不知道金博洋一身伤的来源，有时候羽生希望金博洋一直睡下去，他不知道一个十五岁的小孩是否能承受自己所经历的一切，那些折磨和苦痛能犹如附骨之疽啃食一个人的怯弱，让煎熬烹骨血，再三践踏伤口。

　　思忖琢磨，羽生没有联系家里，他有千百牵挂，就有千百不忍心。

　　但该来的总会来，到长春的第六天夜里凌晨，羽生被秘书叫醒，说本家那边打电话说金博洋醒了，羽生戴上眼镜，穿着一身黑色的法国丝绸睡衣，站在胡桃纹路的桌边，一脸平静的听着电话那头女声话语间隐隐的小孩啜泣声。

　　“请个会手语的先生来家里，我会尽快回去。”冷得打了个寒颤，羽生呼出一口气补了一句“给他准备几套大褂，别让他出门。”

　　挂了电话羽生一夜未眠，喝了几杯咖啡，天亮便换衣服出了门。

　　电话里说着尽快回去，手底下的事忙起来又耽搁了个把星期，几番对辙下来，是龙争虎斗，事情好歹是解决妥了，羽生睡了一夜安稳觉，第二天一早坐上火车，翻山越岭，追日逐月，迫不及待的回了哈尔滨。

　————TBC————  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉五章写不完 emmm
> 
> 在这里说一件事，emmm就是山东淄博被一把烧了的流浪动物收容所，希望大家能关注一下。  
> 如果能帮上一点就帮一点，谢谢。


End file.
